The present disclosure relates to braking mechanisms for roller skates and other similar devices, and, in particular embodiments, to braking mechanisms that provide braking functionality without having to rely on an actual physical brake or brake pad but by simply having the user lean backwards or make a similar motion. The user may also lean forwards or stand straight or make a similar motion to release the brake as well. The user also can still use both feet instead of having to use just one foot for braking, which is what a user must usually do with traditional roller skates having brake pads.